


Vanished

by SpeedyStar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedyStar/pseuds/SpeedyStar
Summary: I vanished. i am here now.





	Vanished

_Remember! The closest universe parallel to our own is the Mirror Realm. The Mirror Realm can be glimpsed through reflections and is the parallel universe most similar to our own of the known 1,879. The public doesn't know much of the parallel universes out there, but everyone knows the Vanishing Protocol, or at least they should. Sometimes our alternate selves appear in this world, and they do not belong here. In most cases, our alter egos are weak, stay around a few hours, and then return to their world. They long to live our lives. These weak ones are usually easily satisfied, and then return to their universe. However, every once in a while a more powerful alternate self makes it into our world. These more powerful phenomena want to replace us completely, and if handled wrong, they may stay here forever while the original dies. The Vanishing Protocol lays out how to deal with these more powerful alter egos:_

**_1\. Do not speak to your alter ego._ **

**_2\. Do not listen to their aspirations or trials._ **

**_3\. If found in conversation or argument with an alter ego, do not let them direct it._ **

**_If these rules are not followed, contact a capable stellist immediately to perform the Fade. This protocol is in place to protect the population of Yllis._ **

_I love you, Sweetie. See you at the festival._

 

I crumpled up the letter from my mom and tossed it at the trash can. It bounced off a spot on the wall nowhere near the trash, and I groaned. I got up and put the letter in the trash. Couldn't she just tell me she loved me and couldn't wait to see me? No. She could be my...oh, I don't know...mother, and not an agent for the High Council. Reminding me of the stupid Vanishing Protocol sure makes me feel so much better.The festival she mentioned is the celebration of light; it's held every five years, and takes place in two weeks.

I am currently vacationing by myself on a private island my mom owns. So far, today was the first day I left my room, and it was because her letter arrived for me in the magicked mailing system, Hermes or whatever.

Why am I vacationing by myself for no reason? Originally this was supposed to be my honeymoon, except my fiance never showed up to the wedding. After a lot of condolences and two painfully heart-breaking hours, a magic telegram arrived and announced to all of my assembled friends and family, "I'm sorry, honey. It's not you, it's me." 

We ate the food, and conversation was scarce. My mom closed the failed wedding, and told me I should just honeymoon by myself. Give myself time off. So, that's what I did.

It'd been two weeks since my little vacation began and a week after I got the letter. I had to prepare to go the the festival and meet my mom, but I still had a few hours. As I was being depressing and eating junk food in my bed, I heard a knock on the door. My mom drilled it into my head to never ever ever answer the door if you're not expecting someone, but for some reason I completely forgot this. I also seemed to forget I was on a private island and had requested no cleaning services during the honeymoon. In other words, I was like that idiot that dies first in a horror movie. I deserve what I had coming. Anyways, I answered the door and someone very familiar looking stood across from me.

I felt like the world had turned to jelly around me; everything felt not right. I smiled and let her in even though I was wearing horrendous sweats with awful hair and killer breath, no doubt. 

She came in, and we talked. I got tea, and she made the tea for me. She told me how she wanted to be the first to write and publish a detailed book of fairy history; she wanted to make peace between the fairies and humans. It was strange really.

My sluggish mind connected the dots as I lifted the hot tea to my lips. She sounded like the me before I met my fiance. The reason she seemed so familiar was because she was me. She was me before the hair dye, the nails, the makeup, the wedding. She didn't belong here, and I had made a terrible mistake. There was no way for me to find a stellist, and, having been born without magic, I was one of the minority in humanity at this time and age.

I stammered, "Y-you need to get out!"

Sh tilted her head with a smile and asked, "But, why?"

"Leave me alone, and get out. G-go away!"

She frowned and her brown eyes hardened. "If anyone should be leaving, it's you," she said, "I'm on this vacation because my fiance chickened out. You're the one who barged in here. I know what you are, you're on of those alter egos mom warned me about! Leave!"

Goosebumps rose on my skin, and I felt less real almost. I felt like I was vanishing. I'm sorry, mom. "N-no," I whimpered.

She backed me into the supplies, and closed the door. She acted scared of me, and ran to dress and leave for the light festival. I couldn't move against her. I couldn't resist. I vanished not much later, and I don't know what happened after she left. I wonder if they ever found out she wasn't me.

***

A few months later, while grabbing rags from the supplies closet, a maid found a piece of paper. It was a letter that had been sealed, opened, and then sloppily resealed. 

To whoever finds this,

My name is Ginger Lilith, ~~and I have made a terrible mistake. With every minute I feel less and less here. I can no longer see my legs. I should've listened to mom. The Ginger Lilith who walks this world is not me. I am sinking into~~ nothing. ~~This whole situation~~ is ~~so~~ wrong. ~~I should've known better. If you're reading this, always be aware of who you speak to.~~ I ~~can't think of a way to stress this more now that I~~ am ~~so close to the end. Remember the Vanishing Protocol and everything will be~~ fine.


End file.
